Optical mark recognition tabulation devices find use in many industries and applications. One particular application where optical mark recognition tabulation devices have become of particular use is in the multiple-choice testing and survey industries. Several companies make and sell exam answer sheets and associated optical mark recognition devices to grade them.
Conventionally, optical mark recognition devices receive a sheet having some form of a multiple choice type “fill-in-the-circle/square/rectangle” answer sheet. The answer sheet is defined by varying length and width, from single column 50 answer tests to multiple column forms having hundreds of entry indicia for entry of test answers. The forms are sensed optically, using optical emitters and sensors to detect markings in each test answer location typically using a reflective arrangement. In reflective configurations, the emitter reflects electromagnetic radiation off of the test sheet and the reflected electromagnetic radiation is received by the optical sensors to sense optical marks on the test sheet. The optical mark recognition tabulation devices can be configured to tabulate and automatically grade results.
Typically, however, a reproduced testing sheet will not work in conventional embodiments. For example, the ink of the original becomes too dark once reproduced and prevents such copying. Thus, companies have retained the ability to require customers to buy testing forms from the company as well as the optical mark recognition tabulation device. As such, companies that manufacture optical mark recognition tabulation devices have been able to control the market for both the devices and the paper testing sheets.
In addition, conventional optical mark recognition tabulation devices have used mechanical sheet feeding devices, such as rollers and other moving parts, to feed testing sheets past an optical mark reading head including arrays of optical emitters and optical sensors. These mechanical sheet feeding devices introduce additional electronics, motors, and moving parts that result in additional cost and reduced reliability.
Conventional optical mark recognition tabulation devices may also require testing sheets of a single size and design or of a non-standard paper size. As a result of this constraint, as well as those discussed above, consumers are again required to buy testing sheets from the manufacturer. Moreover, creation of customized testing sheets must involve the manufacturer as well, which may introduce delay and additional cost.
Therefore, what would be advantageous are optical mark recognition tabulation devices with improved versatility for accepting different sizes of testing forms, reduced cost, increased reliability, and/or compatibility with consumer produced, or reproduced, testing sheets.